


Literally And Figuratively

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All Sanses bottom except the berry, Alternate Universe - High School, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Get it Sans get it, M/M, Smut, mettasans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: He didn't know how he could've agreed to doing this in the first place at all. They both knew just how loud Sans really is.





	Literally And Figuratively

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sinner damn son. Anyways, you can request shit over at my Tumblr ----> http://tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com/

Sans sat in the classroom chair, trying to stop himself from his immense shaking. The last thing he needed at the current moment was to grasp anybody's attention. He ended up failing to do so, as a classmate had turned to him and rose an eyebrow. It seemed he was one of the humans who were alright with monsters, because he looked concerned.

  
"Hey, you okay man?" The teen questioned. Sans, not trusting his voice, didn't reply vocally, he only nodded without so much as looking at the boy. His white pupils were fixated at a spot on the ground as he tried to distract himself with something else as trying to actually learn something from the ongoing lecture proved to be futile.

  
Sans' current situation was.. not as unexpected as he would have liked it to be. Since he had gotten out of bed--no, even when he was in bed, there was a nine-inch, long, thick, and pink vibrating dildo up his conjured ass. And who was to blame for this mess? His boyfriend, Mettaton. ..Well, himself as well, but mostly Mettaton.

  
The skeleton was awakened with a rough orgasm. When he had looked down, the robot had been fucking him with the object and jerking him off while he was asleep, causing the not-so-rude wake-up call. At first, Sans was alright with what was happening. ..Well, he still is,but he knows he won't be able to handle it soon enough.

  
That was the first time he came for the day. The second was while he showering away the mess, Mettaton behind him and teasing him with rough touches to his spine and ribs, the waterproof motherfucker he is. The third was while he was driving to school. Mettaton insisted that Sans drive, and while Sans knew something was up, he didn't think Mettaton would really suck him off while he was _driving_.

  
He knew he was currently on his way to his fourth orgasm when he felt himself twitch. His eye sockets widened as his fists clenched. He grit his teeth, attempting to stop himself. "You don't look okay, lemme take you to the nurse." The human said, concerned. usually, that would warm Sans' non-existent heart, but at this moment it did not.

  
"b-b-bathroom." He said the word hesitantly. The boy nodded at him and turned to the teacher. The male rolled his eyes and granted the two guys permission. The human swung an arm behind Sans to hold the quivering monster up as he limped towards the nearest bathroom. When they reached it, Sans let go of him and grabbed onto the sinks instead.

  
"Can I do anything to help?" The male asked, rubbing Sans' back. He knew the action was supposed to be comforting, but the only thing it did was make it worse. He shut his eye sockets tightly and hid his face. "m-mettat-t-on.." Sans whispered, his voice raspy as he tried not to moan and the stimulation.

  
He knew that since Mettaton was the most popular guy in the school, the teen probably had his number. He held in a sigh of relief as he saw the boy grab out his phone and send a text to the flamboyant robot. "I told him to come here." He announced. Sans nodded in gratitude. "g-go." He told the human.

  
The boy only shook his head, further frustrating the skeleton monster. "I'll stay, until Mettaton gets here. I don't know if this is a panic attack or something, so I'll be here just in case." Sans' heart did get filled with warmth that time as he turned his sweating skull to the boy and gave him a smile, which he returned gladly. 

  
It hadn't even been a second after the interaction before the door was kicked open, pink boots and leather pants in sight as Mettaton shoved himself into the bathroom with a worried look onto his face. "What happened to my baby?! Is he alright?!" He bombarded the human with questions

  
When he spotted the skeleton, he ran towards him and bent down to press his lips on the side of skull, where his ears should be. "Sans?" He whispered softly, questioningly. Sans stopped himself from getting a dumb grin on his face because of how concerned the robot sounded. "'m f-fine..it's just..th-the thing.." He gritted out.

  
"Oh." That was Mettaton had said before realization dawned on him as he leaned back. "Oh." He didn't sound that worried anymore. The robot calmly turned to the human. "Darling, would you please step outside and make sure no body comes in here? I know what to do." Mettaton asked sweetly.

  
The human smiled brightly. "Oh, you do? Good. I'll do that." The teen walked outside and closed the door, but no more footsteps indicated that he was standing outside. Mettaton turned his boyfriend, sultry look in his eyes and he smirked. The skeleton gulped, knowing that Mettaton was up to no good.

  
"He's so concerned for you, love. Dave always was such a sweetheart, isn't that right?" He mumbled, sauntering towards the skeleton. Sans didn't reply, he couldn't. He really had to focus all his energy on not creaming himself right there.He shut his eyes when Mettaton grabbed his chin and turned his head to look at him.

  
"Look at me, love." Sans reluctantly opened his eyes. He was given what he thought, Mettaon's still sultry, seductive face. He turned hims around so that San's back was to the sinks. He cupped the skeleton's cheek and leaned them closer together, smirking in the kiss at the whimper Sans released when their tongues immediately began to fight.

  
Easily, Mettaton's tongue overpowered Sans' blue one. Sans was still holding onto the sink for dear life as Mettaton's hands wandered under the skeleton's shirt. Sans gasped and pulled away. "m-metta, if i come again, i seriously won't be able to walk for the rest of the fucking week, and it's _monday_ \--" The monster was cut off when Mettaton placed his finger on his mouth and shushed him.

  
"Well, we can't leave each other like this, can we?" The robot damn right had a point. Mettaton placed his hands on Sans' behind as he lifted him up slightly. Sans let out a sound of surprise as his arms wrapped around Mettaton's neck, his legs doing the same to his waist. Sans let out a loud moan when Mettaton's hand rubbed his hip rather roughly.

  
The two froze at the action and waited for a moment. When it was deemed safe enough, Mettaton spoke. "Darling, you might want to keep it down. Dave's still outside, you know." Sans grit his teeth at how sing-songy Mettaton sounded while saying the second sentence. There were so many possibilities of getting caught. So. Many.

  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when Mettaton tugged at his spine, hard. Sans threw his head back, his small pupils shrinking at the unexpected action. "I can hear you thinking," Mettaton complained, "come back to me." Sans shuddered and placed his head on the side of Mettaton's neck.

  
The fabulous robot blinked at the action. Sans usually did that, hide his face if he was embarrassed. But that was at the start of their relationship. It had been such a long time ever since Sans had done that particular motion, and to say it didn't concern him would possibly be the biggest lie he has told yet.

  
"Sans?" He whispered, voice suddenly rather soothing. The skeleton noticed the change and gulped, being caught. "i-i just.." He stuttered, burying his face further into his boyfriend's neck the slightest bit further. Mettaton grabbed something from his pocket and it made a click. The vibrations suddenly stopped, Sans let out a breathe he hadn't known he was holding.

  
Mettaton didn't say anything, but he wrapped his arms around the skeleton in a comforting manner, urging him to go on. "you..you probably wanted to know my limit with this a-and..my limit is just four times and i.." He didn't continue, only tightening his grip around Mettaton's neck.

  
For the longest minute, Mettaton hadn't said anything, before a small chuckle came out of him. Sans winced, expecting the worst. "Sans, darling," he pushed him back so the two can make ye contact, "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I just wanted to try something new." Sans blinked.

  
"b-but.." Sans tried, but Mettaton shook his head. "Darling, I wouldn't mind if you could only go one round before passing out or so. I just like making you writhe. And even if I'm not there to see it, others will, and the smart ones will piece it together, and they will know you're _mine, and only mine_. Besides, we'll work up to six soon enough."

  
Sans didn't see Mettaton do anything, but the vibrations had suddenly come back. Adding to that, the robot grabbed the object and pushed it inside a bit more. Sans gasped and accidentally tightened his grip on his boyfriend. Mettaton didn't really seem to mind as he pulled it out and looked at the hole.

  
To say it looked wrecked would be a lie. It looked _abused_. All stretched out and begging. Sans blushed at the rather shocked stare Mettaton gave it. "Darling..you're stretched out and pretty..all for me.." Sans blushed heavily. "mettaton..come on.." He moved his hips slightly, looking away.

  
Mettaton suddenly perked up with a grin that screamed mischief. "I have an idea darling, are you up for something else that's new as well?" Sans just nodded vigorously, because the faster this happens, the less writhing he had to do. Not that he didn't want people to know he wasn't Mettaton's, but he honestly couldn't take anymore.

  
Mettaton's pants dropped and his member was exposed to the air. He shuddered. Ever since he had completely fused with the body, he felt every little thing, as if it was his actual body. He didn't bother easing himself into Sans, a quick thrust and his member was all inside. Sans let out what seemed to be a breath of relief.

  
However, he tensed again when he felt something else prod at the hole. The vibrating dildo. Mettaton was going to fuck him with both objects inside.

  
Mettaton, who had been biting on Sans' collar bone, looked up at his for consent. Sans gulped nervously and gave it a thought for a minute, before nodding. When Mettaton rose his eyebrow, Sans rolled his eyes. "go for it, i'm fine." Mettaton's eyebrow peaked at how the nervousness and flustered-ness were suddenly replaced with annoyance.

  
At first, Sans only wiggled his hips impatiently, waiting for the robot to insert the rest of the object. But as the stretch increased gradually, he tensed as his hands clench into fists. He tightened around the two objects, preventing Mettaton from pushing the vibrating toy any further inside.

  
The fabulous robot himself gulped as he shuddered. The feeling of being surrounded by the walls he loved as well as having something else moving erratically next to his member was about enough to turn him into a thrusting mess. But this wasn't exactly about him, and he had to keep his boyfriend in mind.

  
He almost forgot his own advice, but Sans gasping loudly snapped him our of his pleasured trance. His eyes opened as he looked at the quivering skeleton. The shaking looked to have increased. His back was arched and his head was thrown back. He was gritting his teeth and had his eyes shut tightly, small blue tears collected at the corners.

  
Mettaton was going to speak but Sans opened his mouth and let in a staggering breath, blowing it out just as shakily. He gulped and rested his forehead on Mettaton's, eyes shut still but not as forcefully. It seemed like he was getting accustomed to what was happening, as Mettaton felt him relax slightly.

  
Sans only nodded and no words were spoken as Mettaton pushed in the rest of the toy. Sans held his breath for a moment before suddenly, he jerked. Mettaton didn't get it at first and for a horrifying moment, he thought he had hurt him. But the way Sans panted, the noise that left him, told him he had just hit his mark.

  
Vibrating against the bump wasn't the most bearable thing as Sans moaned again, writhing just like Mettaton had wanted. His mind was going blank with each second. All that he knew was that he wanted--, no, he needed to come one more time. "m-m-metta-ah! mettaton, you better fucking move, o-or so help me.."

  
Mettaton gained a sinister grin. "Oh, I don't know, darling, sh-should I?" He tried as much as he could to keep the tremor out of his voice as he teased him. Sans didn't seem to notice as his eye sockets snapped open, one of his eyes glowing blue. " ** _mettaton_**." He said his name with a glare.

  
Mettaton rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, you won't hurt me." He hadn't given the other a chance to react before he rolled his hips, grinning at the strangled noise the skeleton made. "But alas, I do want to come as well, so get ready." Sans grumbled. "..selfish.." Mettaton seemingly heard him as he rose an eyebrow.

  
He suddenly pulled both objects out and shoved them back in, watching Sans' jaw drop as the little lights in his eyes completely disappeared for a second. His hands left his boyfriend and returning to gripping the sink when he felt the other push and lean over him. "What was that you said just now?"

  
"i-i..i.." Sans couldn't form a complete sentence, overcome by pleasure. Mettaton sang slightly. "I'm sure that wasn't what it was, correct?" He pulled back and repeated the action. Sans out half a moan before on of his hands flew to his mouth to cover it. He dropped from holding himself up by the hand onto his elbows as Mettaton pushed him backwards.

  
Mettaton placed his lips on Sans' neck and suddenly bit, causing Sans to jerk with another gasp. He panted for breath, trying to stop the embarrassing noised from coming out. He didn't know how he could've agreed to doing this in the first place at all. They both knew just how loud Sans really is.

  
"m-m-mettat-ton!" He yelped, one of his hands flying to the robot's shoulder as the other remained in it's place on the sinks. The other hummed on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. "Yes, that's me alright." Mettaton mumbled smugly. Sans whimpered, unable to reply, unsure what to say.

  
"You said my name, what did you want?" Sans almost hit him over the head, but decided against it in order not to actually hurt him. "mettaton.." He whined lowly. Mettaton laughed softly. "I know, that's me, why are you calling?" He mused, hands rubbing at his ribs under his clothes, the ones he never took off.

  
Sans quivered with want. "p..please.." Sans pleaded. Mettaton rose an eyebrow as he licked a long stripe along the place he bit earlier, causing a barely held back whimper from the skeleton."Hmm? "Please?" Please what?" The robot teased, hands slipping down to the neglected blue member.

  
Sans let out a desperate grunt, screwing his eyes shut as his head lulled to the side. "please just fuck me." He groaned. "What was that?" Sans only whimpered, refusing to speak as he was too embarrassed to do so. Mettaton laughed lightly, a genuine smile gracing his lips. "Oh, alright."

  
As the robot placed a kiss to the skeleton's sweaty temple, Sans realized just how screwed he was, both literally and figuratively.


End file.
